Sasuke lagi PMS
by Kumada Chiyu
Summary: Ini kisah sepasang kekasih dimana yang keseringan ngambek malah si cowok. Mau tau kalo Sasuke berubah jadi alay? Udah biasa sih ya. Hemmm... seperti itu? Yaudah lah ya. Mending di baca aja. Tapi sangat dilarang untuk yang suka baper membaca fic ini loh! Ntar baper repot ah. OOC, NISTA! ALWAYS SASUSAKU!/ CIAO BELLA! Muach!


**Naruto punya Om Kishi.**

 **Sasuke lagi PMS by Kumada Chiyu**

 **Ane cuman minjem karakternya doang. Tanpa sifat bawaan yang ditetapkan Om Kishi. Jadi dengan kata lain, semua karakter di fic ini bakalan OOC parah! Bagi yang keberatan jangan di paksa dari pada ntar marah-marah ama gue. Kan gue males :D hehe.**

 **Oh ya, fic ini absurd parah. Nista. Alay. Jijay. Sekali lagi, jangan baper ya bacanya. iNI HANYA SEBUAH FIC. GAK BOLEH BAPER!**

 **Ada sesikit pembahasan boyband kesukaan aku. Dan fangirl Sakura diadaptasi dari sifat gue XD wkwk. Jadi kalian tau lah kalau saya itu emang alay, yaudah sih wkwk.**

 **Dont like dont read.**

 **Yang baper ga boleh baca!**

.

.

.

Tubuh gadis itu meliuk-meliuk seiring dengan musik yang nge- _beat_ juga menghentak-hentak. Kepalanya mengangguk- angguk sambil tangannya membentuk sebuah pistol dengan ibu jari, telunjuk dan jari tengahnya mengacung.

 _Chong majeun geotcheoreom_

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

 _Ppangya ppangya ppangya_

 _"_ Oemjih! Demi keriput oma Tsunade yang gak pernah nongol diumur senjanya! GD demi apapun kece paraaaahhhh! Njirrr mimisan dah gua~!"

Sakura melihat dengan antusias MV BANG BANG BANG-nya Bigbang di layar laptopnya. Sengaja distel dengan disambungkan ke _speaker_ _portable_ dengan volume maksimal. Dirinya masih asik goyang-goyang kepala sambil komat-kamit mengikuti si _leader_ Bigbang.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

 _Ppangya ppangya ppangya_

 _"_ Ah parah bingit mamen. _Comeback_ -nya Bigbang keren banget! Aku padamu GD!" Sakura kembali histeris saat melihat penampilan personil favoritnya.

Disaat Sakura yang masih asik berhisteris ria di depan laptopnya, di depan pintu kamar Sakura sudah berdiri seorang pemuda dengan muka yang (sumpah demi apapun) jelek banget karena saking bete-nya, dia merengut sampai mengerut-ngerut.

"Ehem!"

Pemuda itu, Sasuke, berdeham. Namun Sakura masih asik dengan kegiatannya, tak mengacuhkan dehaman sang pemuda.

"Ehem. Sayang." Lagi. Sasuke kembali berdeham dan memanggil sayang si gadis.

Sakura tetep cuek.

Segitiga siku-siku mendarat dengan indah di dahi Sasuke. Sudah tak bisa menolerir sikap sang kekasih yang masih saja asik dengan dunianya, tanpa memerdulikan dia yang sudah berada di kamarnya, tapi malah dicuekkin.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati gadisnya. Setelah tepat Sasuke berdiri di belakang Sakura, dirinya menunduk hingga wajahnya tepat berada di samping kiri telinga Sakura.

"Hn, kamu lagi ngapain sih, yang?" Bisik Sasuke lalu langsung meniup pelan telinga Sakura.

Anjrit! Demi apapun, Sakura langsung lompat setelah mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga kirinya. Dengan wajah pucat dan terkaget, ia menoleh siapa yang sudah mengerjainya barusan.

Matanya melotot, "Sasuke- _kun_!" Teriaknya.

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya malas. "Hn."

"Kamu kok tiba-tiba muncul sih? Ngagetin aku segala lagi!"

"Kan kamu yang nyuekin aku, yang," Sasuke akhirnya duduk di depan laptop yang ada di meja rendah di tengah kamar kekasihnya. "Kamu lagi nonton apa sih sampe serius begitu?"

Sakura menghela napas, lalu kembali menuju tempatnya semula di depan laptop. MV BANG BANG BANG-nya Bigbang masih berputar.

"Aku tuh lagi nonton MV-nya Bigbang, sayang. Aku soalnya _excited_ banget karena mereka akhirnya _comeback_ lagi setelah sebelumnya cuma ngeluarin _single_ personilnya sendiri-sendiri."

Sasuke memandang malas ke arah laptop. "Itu? Cowok-cowok berpenampilan aneh _plus_ pake _make-up_ kayak cewek itu?"

Sakura reflek menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan kekasihnya yang seakan menyindir boyband favoritnya.

"Maksud kamu apa, yang? Kok kamu ngatain _prince-prince_ -nya aku sih?" Sakura sewot.

"Kamu lebay aja sih. Siapa yang ngatain mereka? Aku cuma berpendapat." Sasuke membela diri.

"Tapi kamu ngantain _boyband_ kesukaan aku tau." Sakura menyipitkan matanya menatap tajam ke arah sasuke.

"Iya deh, maafin aku, yang." Sasuke mengalah. Dari pada ribut, mending ngalah aja. Sayang kan udah jauh-jauh dateng ke rumah sang pacar karena udah gak kuat nahan rindu sekalian mau jalan juga ama pacar. Padahal baru tadi sore Sasuke nganter pulang Sakura dari kampus mereka. Dasar lebay emang.

Sakura mendengus, mengabaikan sang pacar lalu kembali menaruh atensinya pada laptop yang kini sudah berganti menampilkan MV Bae Bae-nya Bigbang.

Di pertengahan MV, Sakura kembali histeris.

" _My God!_ Kenapa si GD keren banget siihhh? Kan jadi mau meluuukkk." Sakura kembali berblushing sambil menutupi pipinya malu-malu.

Sasuke kembali merengut. "Kamu ngapain sih, yang? Kok ngomong kayak gitu?"

"Apa sih sayaaang. Aku tuh cuma nge- _fans_ sama GD." Sakura menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Tapi gak kayak gitu juga bisa kan? Jadi seorang _fans_ yang normal aja kenapa yang!" Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Sakura akhirnya menoleh ke Sasuke. Alisnya naik sebelah. "Kok kamu jadi marah sama aku sih? Aku salah apa?"

"Sekarang kamu pilih. Idola homo kamu itu atau aku, pacar kamu?!"

Sakura melongo. Gak percaya melihat tingkah pacarnya yang biasanya cuek-cuek manja gimanaaa gitu, dan sekarang pacar unyu-nya bertingkah seperti perempuan pms yang lagi ngambek.

"Lah, kamu kenapa sih, yang? Kok aneh gitu."

"Udah deh, sekarang kamu pilih, aku atau idola homo kamu itu?" Sasuke kembali ngotot.

"Sayang, kamu... sehat kan?" Sakura mulai heran tingkat dewa.

"Kamu ngeles aja sih dari tadi. Jawab!"

"Yaelah kok jadi marah gini sih kamu? Alay tau gak!" Sakura mulai bete dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Oh! Kamu berani ngatain pacar kamu sendiri? Oke, yang!" Sasuke meletakkan lengannya di dada.

"Kamu apaan, sih! Dari tadi aneh banget tingkahnya semenjak dateng." Sakura masih gak ngerti dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Kamu tuh yang gak ngehargain aku. Pacarnya dateng bukannya manja-manjaan malah nyuekkin aku sambil muji-muji cowok lain yang gak jelas. Mana segala mau peluk-peluk."

Sakura mematung. Ini... Sasuke bukan sih? Kok jadi alay labil gini? Hadeeeh. Kalo di timpalin marah gak akan selesai masalahnya. Akhirnya Sakura mencoba mengalah.

"Sayang... yaudah maafin aku ya. Aku ga maksud nyuekin kamu, yang." Sakura menghela napas. Dimatikannya laptopnya lalu menghadap Sasuke sepenuhnya. Tapi Sasukenya malah membuang muka kearah lain.

 _'Yaelah, ribet amat ya punya pacar ambekan. Kalah gua yang ceweknya.'_ Pikir Sakura sweet drop.

"Sayang..." Sakura mencoba merayu Sasuke.

Sasuke masih melengos.

"Sayang... Sasuke sayang..."

Cuek.

"Sayangnya aku... nengok sini dong. Yah, masa kamu nyuekin aku sekarang sih, yang." Sakura mulai meluncurkan jurus wajah sok imut-polos-nan unyu.

Sasuke mulai sedikit-sedikit melirik ke arah sang kekasih. Hemmm, sepertinya iman Sasuke mulai goyah.

"Sayang, ayo dong ngomong. Ntar aku cium deh."

"Nih, yang." Sasuke langsung monyongin bibirnya ke arah Sakura.

"YEEE MAUNYA! DASAR COWOK!" Sakura nggeplak bibir Sasuke.

"Duh, yang, sakit." Sasuke mengelus bibirnya.

Sakura memutar matanya malas. "Bodo. Rasain. Sukurin. Lagian mesum. Modus dasar pake sok-sok ngambek."

"Dikit doang, yang. Kan rejeki gak boleh ditolak." Sasuke nyengir.

Sakura mendengus. "Udah ah, aku mau mandi. Kita jadi nonton kan?"

"Ya jadi dong. Kan kamu tuh yang bikin lama gara-gara nonton cowok homo."

"SASUKE!"

" _Peace_ , yang. Ya udah buruan aku tunggu di bawah ya."

"Udah sana. Hush-hush." Sakura mengusir Sasuke. Sasuke langsung keluar dari kamar.

Sakura kembali menghela napas. "Huft, bala bener dah punya pacar alay. Udah macem dia yang ceweknya gua yang cowoknya. Hadeh... besok-besok gantian gua ah yang ngambek. Masa Sasuke mulu! Huh."

Sakura langsung berdiri dan menyambar handuknya dan melangkah ke kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

Fin.

Duh, saya mau ketawa dulu boleh yaaaa!

Wakakakakakakakak! Buahahahaha! XD

Anjiiirrr, kok gue bisa bikin beginian yang alay siiich? *alay mode:on*

Haha maapkan daku yak! Maklum, lagi boring di tengah malam nungguin sang bunda yang lagi terbaring di kasur rumah sakit :') dan ditengah malem sukses cekikikan pas buat fic ini di hape. Wkwk. Untungnya gak ada yang ngira gue **tante K** xD

Kalo ada typo, sorry lah. Ngetik di hape itu font-nya kecil banget mamen! Dan mata gue udah minus. Jadi ya maklumin aja sih yaaaa. Maksa!

Oke terimakasih sudah membaca fic alay ini ;)


End file.
